deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi vs Granny
This is a What if Death Battle Baldi (Mario) (Cue Welcome!) X: Baldi is a teacher in his school... That's all we know about him Gold: Very Deep History right there. Copper: So He's just a teacher? X: Not exactly. He has a surprising amount of- Gold: Losses! X: Ahem. As I was Saying Baldi has a Surprising Amount of feats. Copper: Like Killing the Gender and Name ambiguous Player in one hit! Gold: that's not overly complicated. X: Also He is probably a psychopath. Gold: And is immune to Fire for some Reason. Like how in the actual F*** Do you stand on fire?! Does the hat give him The Powers of a God?! Copper: Well he's Lost it X: He's also Got Durability Feats Gold: WHAT?! HE'S A TEACHER! DOES HE PRACTICE BOXING?! Copper: I'm really Worried for his Sanity now X: He's Survived Being Slammed against Walls by Gotta Sweep! at very High Speeds with no signs of injury... or anything except... Hatred. Gold: He can Hear Every Door you Open... Or was that My-''' Copper: It was Baldi. X: He's also Number 1 in his verse. Nothing seems to be able to kill him. '''Gold: But Didn't someone shoot him and he died? Copper: Those are Mods Gold. X: He also Loves Apples. Gold: Was he eating it or Cutting it with a Chainsaw? Copper: Both Most Likely. X: When Mad enough He also is On Par with Gotta Sweep! Who is Pretty Fast. and he's VERY Fast in the Camping Demo. Gold: Like Slow Down! or Stop. That would be Great! Copper: surely This Can't be Legal. He's Probably always Above the Speed Limit. X: We Haven't Touched on His Ruler Yet. It's very Powerful. It's also implied he Stabs The Player to Death with It. Gold: JESUS! THAT'S F***** UP! Copper: Holy S*** X: I know. Copper: He's also a Speed Demon. He Moves Faster Then The Player when Mad enough Who is also Pretty Fast Gold: And probably a Real Demon too. I Wouldn't doubt he is. X: He also can also Semmingly Warp Reality Itself. Gold: Why is the Room all red? and Where's The door? Copper: However Baldi Has His Weakness too X: He Lacks Combat experience against people who can Fight Back Gold: Make Baldi Mad and Pay the Price... What's that hitting noise? The TV Screen Cuts To a Face of Baldi To The Horor of The Hosts "You Collected all 7 Notebooks! Now All You need to Do is... GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!! '''Huhuh!" Granny (Bob) (Cue Menu) Wiz: Sometimes the scary video games is always about survival, escaping from the monsters and all that stuff. Boomstick: Yup, and I think Granny is way more scarier. Wiz: Granny is the grandmother of Slendrina, who is the daughter of Slenderman. Boomstick: Ooh, spooky! Wiz: Before the game start, the player is waking up in the bed and has to escape this house, Granny gave the player five days to tell her where Slendrina is, her granddaughter. Boomstick: Like her opponent, Baldi, she has an incredible hearing abilities too! She can hear if you knocks over or drops the objects but if painting pieces fall, she won't hear. Wiz: There is a lot of secret doors in the house, she also has the crow and spider. Boomstick: Well yeah, the spider scares me... Wiz: There is a teddy bear too, if you touch it, her eyes will turn red and she will be angry. She will chase you and never stop. Boomstick: Man, even she knows where you hiding or running, it's like she is smelling the teddy bear! Wiz: She has a bear traps, crossbow, tranquilizers, guillotine, shotgun, and a freeze trap in her house. Her mostly using equipment is her Bloody Bat which she can hit player with it. Boomstick: She can tank shotgun and probably survived being freezes. Wiz: Granny might be slow, but she is way more faster than expect when it's Extreme Mode. Boomstick: Gosh, it's almost hard to escape her. People, I'd recommend you to put the Easy Mode! Wiz: She can also eat people alive-- Boomstick: Oh god, she is a zombie. Wiz: In Extreme Mode when you grab a teddy bear, she'll catch you within minute or seconds even if she was far away. Boomstick: Also, if Granny was knocked out, the Player can't take the bat off of her hand. How is that impossible? Wiz: Granny can lift the Player and throw the Player in downstairs, she can also slap the Player hard enough to make the Player jump. Boomstick: Well, I'll never want to go to Granny's house, nor I want to touch a teddy bear! Granny: '''Do you want to play hide and seek? Pre Fight (Mario) Granny Walks up to a School Granny Enters the School She Sees a Teacher and Pulls out her baseball bat ''' Time To Die. '''Baldi Pulls out his Ruler Baldi: Not Happening. Granny Rushes at Baldi FIGHT! (Bob) (Cue Brobot Battle) Granny swings his bat at Baldi, Baldi dodges and smacks Granny with a ruler. Granny pushes Baldi, Baldi kicks Granny's stomach, Baldi then slammed Granny into locker. Baldi: Who are you and what do you want from me?! Granny: For you to die. Granny headbutts Baldi, she also manages to bit Baldi's shoulder, Baldi stabs Granny in the belly. Granny then headbutts Baldi again, Baldi then smacks Granny's head. Granny hits Baldi with a bat, Baldi fell and Granny grabs Baldi by shirt. Granny then slams Baldi twice, Baldi stabs Granny's hand, Granny yelp. As Baldi was about to stabs Granny, Granny swings his bat quickly and hits Baldi. Baldi stays back a little. Granny: Are you going to run away? Baldi: No. Granny: Then, why are you--''' The Principal of the Thing: '''No beating up teacher in the hall. 100 seconds detention for you, when will you learn? Granny: Oh, I'm going to kill him too! Granny was trying to open the door, but was locked. Baldi bust in the door, causing Granny to accidentally fall. Granny gets up and got punched in the face, Granny tries to swings his bat but Baldi blocks it. Baldi headbutts Granny, then Baldi smacks Granny in the face with a ruler, Granny grabs Baldi by shirt and slams him into table. Granny keep hitting Baldi with a bat until Baldi blocks it with a ruler, Baldi then kicks Granny. Granny then came back and trying to finish off Baldi but was interrupted by the Principal. The Principal of the Thing: No beating up teacher in the detention--''' Before he could finish the sentence, Granny smacks the Principal with a bat, the Principal fell. Baldi grabs a notebook and show Granny the math problems. Baldi: '''Will you solve this problem? Granny: What? Baldi: 5 + 3--''' Granny hits Baldi with a bat and tosses him through door. Granny steps outside of the Detention room, looking for Baldi. Granny: '''Do you want to play hide and seek? Playtime: I wanna play with someone! Granny: Huh? Playtime: Ready--''' Granny hits Playtime with a bat, Granny then walk away. Granny wandering around the hallway, Granny decide to open one door and saw Gotta Sweep. Gotta Sweep: '''GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Gotta Sweep push Granny at high speed, Granny was slammed in the wall, Gotta Sweep ran away, Baldi smacks Granny with a ruler and trying to stab her. Granny bits Baldi's shoulder again and Baldi stabs Granny in the stomach, Baldi then slam Granny in the wall. Baldi: Give up! You making me angry! Granny: Time to die! Granny punch Baldi in the gut, then she punch Baldi in the cheek, Granny hits Baldi with a bat multiple times. Baldi then slashes Granny, Granny tries to attack but Baldi stabs Granny in the gut, Baldi also slashes Granny's back. Granny tries to slam Baldi in the wall but Baldi slams her in the wall instead. Baldi: Had enough, old lady? I think you should be expelled from my schoolhouse. You're the worst student I've ever had! Granny kicks Baldi's groin, Baldi fell down his knee. Baldi: Ooooh, my goodies... Granny gets up, Granny was about to swings his bat at Baldi, Baldi attempts to stabs Granny in a throat with a ruler and her throat was pull out. Baldi then stabs Granny in the head, drawing it like a circle, Granny then fell. She was dead, Baldi finally congratulates himself a victory. Conclusion (Mario) (Cue Sweet Victory) Gold: OH MY GOD BALDI FINALLY WON!!!! X: And he stomps. How? Simple He was much Smarter. And OHKOing the Player Trumps Granny only KOing the player Baldi also is faster when mad enough Copper: However it's around the same as nightmare mode Granny Gold: The Ruler is also more impressive then the Bat surprisingly. The Ruler killed a kid with seemingly one hit and it took Granny five hits and eating the Adult. I'd say Baldi was more impressive. X: Looks Like Granny was schooled by Baldi. Gold: The Winner is Baldi Trivia *This is TheAmazingMetalMario's First Completed Death Battle Next Time Mario Fight Time! VS Falcon Punch! Captain Toad vs Captain Falcon! Bob Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:By Superray06 Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Killer Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Collaborations Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019